Legend of Zelda - Awash in Legends
by Sonicman64
Summary: A girl trying to escape the past and a world she was never from goes through a portal and finds herself in Ocarina of Time Hyrule, under Ganondorf's rule. When she is tricked by the Sorcerer King, what will she do? Ocarina of Time/Minish Cap Much later on. Slight Link x OC, Later Vaati x OC. Mostly fluff romance. More inside. Mostly an adventure fic, but up to change.
1. Prolouge

**Welcome readers to my first fanfic, Legend of Zelda - Awash in Legends. This is my Christmas present to this site, and to the world! All of the declaimers and explanations will be in the next chapter that will going up today as well. I hope you have as much fun reading this chapter as I have had writing it! -Sonicman64**

* * *

Prologue - Falling

(_Italics_ mean that there is a flashback taking place.)

_Blacks and whites fly by my eyes as I fall through the portal. With a bright flash of white, everything turns to sickly grays and greens as I realize that I am falling through a sky of some sort; alarmingly fast at that. Everything cuts to black as I hit the ground. _

I awake with a pounding headache and try to remember who I am and why I'm where I am. I'm Michelle Aurion, and I came here through a portal. My father said it would bring me to where I truly belonged, as I am not from the world I lived in… I cast away the memories and look at my surroundings. I'm in a net of some kind, being carried by two men in armor through a field. The field is comprised of the same dull colors I saw as I fell through the sky.

"Hello?" I moan hoarsely at the men. One of them jolts a little at the sound of my voice and says "What! You're alive! We were sure you were dead." Again I say in a weak voice, "Barely. I'm surprised that fall didn't kill me. Anyway, Is there a king or other such leader around here? I'd like to speak to him." The other man freezes at the suggestion and says "You want to SPEAK to Lord Gannondorf? You're either crazy or stupid, but after seeing you survive a fall like that I would believe anything. He may not be pleasant, but I'm sure he'll be interested in you. Come on."

As we walk through the field, I see what seems to be the ruins of an abandoned town. "What's that?" I ask, pointing to the town. "That's the ruins of Castle Town, and the only way to our leader's castle is through there. Just watch for the undead." I shiver at the idea of undead, and realize what they were talking about as I look through the crumbling gates. Wiry, moaning zombies wander everywhere around the abandoned square. We run through, barely escaping as we make our way to the castle.

As I see the menacing structure floating above the lava moat, my mouth hangs agape and I hoarsely yell, "What is that!" The men shake their heads and say, "That's Lord Gannondorf's Castle, The place from which he rules our kingdom." One of the men pulls out a small black amulet that shines a light, creating black platforms. He says "This is the only way in, and only us high warriors have them. Now come on, we have to go back to work soon." We walk across, and the final platform pulls us high above the others, next to a window near the castle's peak.

We jump down through the window, and land near two impressively sized double doors. As they are pushed open, I see the intimidating form of Gannondorf sitting in the throne at the far end of the room.


	2. Darkened King

**Hey everyone! Here's the first "real" chapter of this story. It's a bit short, but it's mostly diolouge. At the end I'm going to get some possible misconceptions out of the way before they can be made. I'm putting them at the end so thay don't break the action between this and the prolouge.**

* * *

Chapter 1 - Darkened King

I freeze as I see the intimidating form of Ganondorf at the other side of the room. Something about his dark skin, orange hair and yellow eyes makes my blood run cold. He looks me over for a second, and then stares angrily at his guards. "Who," he says in his deep voice, "Is this! I told you two to throw anyone you find in the dungeons, not bring them up to my private quarters!" The two men who brought me here freeze with terror, and one stutters, "Lord Ganondorf! She… she fell from the sky, said she was from another world and asked to see you! It was spectacular, and I couldn't stand to throw her in the dungeons without showing her to you!" "Hmm…" he says, starting a slim smile, "another world you say? This may be more interesting than I thought. You both are dismissed. I will talk to her myself." As the two guards leave the room and close the doors, I jolt from my fear-induced state and start to tell him my story.

-Ganondorf's POV-

I look over this woman before me quizzically. She has orange hair down to her shoulders, a gleaming smile, black glasses in the shape of thin rounded rectangles, sky blue eyes, and what looks like a torn lavender dress, most likely from the fall. She bows in a way I have never seen a proper person bow before. She keeps her left hand behind her back, and bows throwing her right hand in front of her chest. She then looks at me with an endearing smile. "My name is Michelle Aurion." she says to me. "I am from a different world from this one, one which I will not name due to my personal oath to leave the past behind me. I found that the place I was born was not that world, and my adoptive father sent me through a portal that he said would bring me to the place most closely ties to my spirit. I am not sure if this is the world I came from, but I wish to do whatever I can to help people while I am here. I asked to see the leader of this land, you, so that I could learn more about the world I have come to and see if there is anything I can do while I'm here. Also, I have a question for you. I have been feeling a powerful dark energy since I entered this land. What is it?"

I run what she said through my head and come up with a most impressive lie. I took the land over when I obtained the triforce of power, a powerful relic created by the Goddesses that created the world. The other two pieces of this relic went to others than myself. I do not know who obtained the triforce of wisdom, but I do know the triforce of courage was passed on to a boy named Link, who opened the sacred realm for me and has been pronounced the "Hero of Time" by civilians and rebels. I will send her to the place he will go next, the forest temple, and have her destroy him. After thinking up a lie to make her believe that I am the rightful king, I tell it to her. "If you want to help me, than I have the perfect job for you. The darkness you feel is an evil spell that is permeating the land, that is held in place by my spells on the temples around the kingdom. If they fall, the kingdom will die. A rebel called the "Hero of time" by his followers is trying to break the seals on the temples. I want you to got to the temple called the Forest Temple, wait in the room I will teleport you to, and kill him when he arrives. I will have a hefty reward for you if you do this." "Sure, but are you positive that this will defeat this evil you're talking about?" she says gladly, and smiles as I teleport her to the room with my magic. "Trusting fool." I chuckle after she is gone, and laugh as I imagine the Hero's demise.

* * *

**I'm pretty sure that a few things about this story could be mistaken so I want to get them out of the way now. As I have said on my profile, I am a boy. Quite obviously** **though, Michelle is a girl. While this is labeled a romance fic, the "romance" will mostly be confined to fluffy moments until the end, where even then it will be pretty light. This is mostly because my style of writing and simply my preference in fanfiction dosen't go insane like some people make their stories. **

**P.S. If you want to as me any questions about the story or anything else, write it in a review! I will check them every time I post a part, or more frequently if I'm slow with uploads.**

**-Sonicman64**


	3. Arrival of the Hero

**Hello again everyone! Not much to say about this one, except ths is where I think the story starts to pick up. I think that this is my favorite chapter so far along with the prolouge. In addition, I would like to thank shadowmwape, the first person to favorite this story! Thanks a bunch!**

* * *

Chapter 2 - Arrival of the Hero

-Michelle's POV-

As the smoke created by Ganondorf's magic fades, I see the room around me. It is in the shape of an octagon with a large wooden chest in the middle. The walls look like they are crumbling and are made out of a strange brick, with symbols in the middle. I walk toward the chest and with a sickening -THUNK- it flies up into the ceiling and the doors are covered with thick iron bars. I realize that I will be here for a while and sit down on a rock a one of the ends of the room. I take out my prized possession, a flute given to me by my father many years ago, and start playing it. A few hours pass, and I hear something at the door.

-Link's POV-

I walk into the next door after about an hour of searching through this temple. The familiar sound of iron bars digging into hard stone tells me that I'm about to have a battle. I look across the room to see not a monster but… A girl!? "Hello?" I say unsurely, wondering why ganondorf would want to send a normal girl to fight me instead of some huge monster. "Hi." she says. "Are you the "Hero of Time?" because Ganondorf said I have to kill you. And seriously, I think he was lying to me when he said you were going to drown the world in darkness, now that I look at you." I recoil from the words, and say "What do you mean he said I of all people was going to drown the world in darkness!? HE'S the one that made the world a mess in the first place!" "That's what I thought.." she says, "But I didn't want to say that I thought he was lying to his face, especially when it looked like he could have taken my head off in a second if he wanted to." "An If he messed up the world as bad as I saw when looked at the town, I want to get him back for it. But first, could you tell me exactly what he's been doing?"

We exchange stories, me about what Ganondorf (or Ganondork as she's starting to call him) has been doing since he got the Triforce, and her about what happened since she went through the portal. "Also," she says, "Why are everyone's ears pointed? Isn't that rather odd?" "You mean your's aren't?" say in disbelief. "Nope." she says, pulling back her ears to reveal perfectly round ears, the first I've ever seen! "Where I come from, pointed ears don't really happen…" she says. "Everyone I've ever met has had pointed ears! I guess you really are from a different world.." She than says "Anyway, Is it ok If I help you? I really want to get Ganondork back for tricking me! Also, You said you were going to go all over, and it's been a really long time since I've had an adventure!" "Sure! I could always use a hand!" I say. "With that the a chest appears in the middle of the room. I open it and get a bow and arrow! "Great, That will be useful!" Michelle says, and sports a huge grin. I can tell she's gonna be a good friend.


	4. Ganon's Shadow

Chapter 4 - The Sage's Knowledge

-Michelle's POV-

_I step into the blue light that appeared in the center of the room after Link and I defeated the monster, Phantom Ganon. I see something form around me- A crystal, it seems. I feel like I should be scared, but I feel perfectly safe as it rises into the ceiling, and my vision fades to white._

My vision fades from white as my crystal sinks next to where Link is standing. I see a strange blue room that I can barely describe, with a circular pillar in the middle with flat discs of a few colors and designs on the floor. The crystal fades and I begin to hear Link talking to a girl who is standing on a green disc. "But Saria, can't you come with me? You're my best friend! I'm sure…" She begins to speak to him in a melodious voice, that of a near- teenager. "I'm sorry Link. I'm the Sage of Forest. I can't leave this place or what Ganondorf did will return to the forest. The Kikori, your people. are free of the monsters that had been attacking them for the seven years you have been gone. Besides, I believe you already have a companion." She looks at me with a tender smile that I return. A Yellow disc begins to glow with the same blue light I had seen before.

I recoil a little as I see an old man in an orange and red robe rise from the disc. He says in a commanding voice, "Link! You have done well! The first temple is freed from Ganondorf's power!" He double-takes as he looks over to me. "Who.. who is this!?" Link sighs a little as he says, "This is Michelle. She came from another world and was tricked by Ganondorf into thinking he was the rightful king and that I was evil. When we met though, I explained to her what Ganondorf's been doing, and she joined me! I don't think I would have been able to beat Phantom Ganon with out her…" I pipe up after listening for long enough. "I absolutely hate what that jerk's been doing to this world! Tyranny… Is one of the few things that makes me hate someone! Seeing innocent people hurt and killed by their leader is not right! He has to pay!"

The old man looks at me for a few seconds, shocked. Then a smile comes to his face and he says, "I like your resolve! No monster is going to be able to get in your way! I am Rauru, the Sage of Light. Being the Leader of the Sages that Link is trying to free, I give you my permission to be his companion." "Thank you, I hope that I can give Ganondorf what he deserves. I guess we'll be off then, huh Link?"

I say. "Yep." Link says as everything fades to white again.

We find ourselves in Hyrule field near the entrance to what Link said was the forest we were in. It is becoming sunset and I see the sun for the first time since I entered this world- Turned a sickly reddish-yellow by the dark fog coming from a mountain to the north-east and the castle. "I guess we should set up camp…" I say strongly. I take my pack off my back and pull out a green cloth with four long poles. In a quick flash I set them into the ground and pull the cloth over them, making a tent. I gather about 16 rocks and set them into a circle. I pull out a few coals from my bag and lay them there. Then I take out 2 arrows from my quiver and strike their heads together over the coals, creating a spark and lighting them on fire.

"Wow." Link says, dumbstruck. I chuckle a little and say, "It's nothing. I've had to set up camp alone a few times before. Sadly I only have one blanket…" He blushes and says "I'll stay outside tonight then.." "No, It's ok. We'll both sleep in the tent." "But, but , but," He mutters, and I say, "Don't worry about it." We both climb under a purple blanket, Link somewhat awkwardly. "It's been seven years since I've had a non-magical sleep…" he says nearly on the brink of rest. "Well then you should sleep. Magical sleep must not be very sustaining." We both drift off to sleep.

Later in the night I wake up just a little, and see that I'm resting my head on his chest. I blush with surprise and realize that he has his arms around me. I'm not sure what to do. I believe I have two options. Get up while disturbing him, or wake him up. I don't want to do either. I crack a slight smile and fall asleep.

* * *

**Yay my first fluff moment! :3 If anyone's wondering why she did that, It's mostly because she was worried and wanted to be there if he had any problems sleeping without the sages magic, like nightmares. Nothing more, nothing less. And I will be updating as much as I can, because I pre-wrote these chapters. These blurbs however, I write when I upload the chapter.**


	5. The Sage's Knowledge

**Hey again readers! I just wanted to say that while I have played Ocarina of time through and I recommend you play through the game before you read some parts of this fanfic, I'm not going to put in any (what would be at the time) spoilers so I can keep the feel of the adventure. There's something about this chapter that alludes to this, tell me if you can!**

* * *

Chapter 5 - Meeting Sheik

-Link's POV-

Waking up from a very restful sleep, I groan a little as I open my eyes. I look to my left to see that I have my arm around Michelle, and she's resting her head on my chest! I start to internally panic, never having been in a situation like this before. I slowly try to take my arms off of her without waking her, and (thankfully) do it successfully. I get up and walk out of the tent, sitting down on a rock. I take out my ocarina and play a soothingly familiar melody- Saria's song. A few minutes later I hear a rustling from the tent, and a small yawn. Michelle then walks out of the tent, hair strew all around her face. In other words, bad bed-head. I laugh a little when I see her stumble on a rock, nearly blind from the hair in her eyes. She laughs with me as she shakes her head, moving her hair away from her face.

"What's with the hair?" I say, still chuckling. She laughs and says to me, "My dad always made me keep my hair nice and bound up every time we went out, and this is the first time I've let my hair free in public in years! Ahh… it feels good not having my head getting tugged all the time. Anyway, where do we need to go next?" "Death Mountain, Hyrule's active volcano. Thankfully I've already opened most of the way to the temple, just need to get there." I say. "Ok then. Just let me clean up camp." she says as she starts cleaning up. She first pulls out the blanket and poles from the tent, quickly rolling them up and stuffing them in her pouch. The poles fold into themselves so they can fit. She then grabs the tent cloth and rolls that up, stuffing it into the pouch as well. She kicks a few coals still left from the fire up into the air and takes out a black bag, catching the coals in it. She stuff that into her bag and throws it on her back. "Let's go!" she yells, starting to run toward the (obvious) mountain in the distance. "Want to race me there Link? I'll see if you can catch me hero!" "Hey!" I yell, running after her.

After we get to the mountain and go through the Goron city, we reach the heart of the volcano- Death Mountain Crater. We both walk over the bridge leading to the temple, and hear a small *thunk* behind us. We turn around to see Sheik, the person that I met when I first woke up, and at the start of the forest temple. "Sheik!" I gasp, surprised that he could be here, when I had to have a special tunic to stay in here long, and Michelle had to drink a potion she had from her home. "Link, who is that?" Michelle asks me curiously. "That's Sheik. He's been helping me since I woke up. He give me songs that let me teleport to the temples as I get to them." "That's right, and that's why I'm here now." Sheik says, and then (by what can be told under the wrappings on his face) frowns. "Who Is this?" I quickly say, "This is Michelle. We met in the forest temple and she's been helping me. Rauru said it was ok for her to come along." Hmmm… Shiek says with a sigh.

"Well… It is something that grows over time... a true friendship. A feeling in the heart that becomes stronger over time... The passion of friendship will soon blossom into a righteous power and through it, you will know which way to go... This song is dedicated to the power of the heart...Listen to the Bolero of Fire... "Wait! Michelle says as she flips out her flute. "Would you like to have a trio?" "Alright." Sheik says with another sigh. As we play, an absolutely beautiful yet steady melody echoes throughout the crater. Flute, ocarina, and harp combine and dance in harmony through the air, until the short song comes to an end. "Wow." we all say in unison. "Link... I'll see you again... And you too Michelle." Sheik steps back as she says this, and throws a deku nut onto the ground, making a flash. With that, he is gone. "That was.. interesting." Michelle says as we walk from the bridge. "Yeah." I answer back. Then we both walk into the large empty doorway to our next stop, the Fire Temple.


	6. Meeting Sheik

**Hey again readers! I just wanted to say that while I have played Ocarina of time through and I recommend you play through the game before you read some parts of this fanfic, I'm not going to put in any (what would be at the time) spoilers so I can keep the feel of the adventure. There's something about this chapter that alludes to this, tell me if you can!**

* * *

Chapter 5 - Meeting Sheik

-Link's POV-

Waking up from a very restful sleep, I groan a little as I open my eyes. I look to my left to see that I have my arm around Michelle, and she's resting her head on my chest! I start to internally panic, never having been in a situation like this before. I slowly try to take my arms off of her without waking her, and (thankfully) do it successfully. I get up and walk out of the tent, sitting down on a rock. I take out my ocarina and play a soothingly familiar melody- Saria's song. A few minutes later I hear a rustling from the tent, and a small yawn. Michelle then walks out of the tent, hair strew all around her face. In other words, bad bed-head. I laugh a little when I see her stumble on a rock, nearly blind from the hair in her eyes. She laughs with me as she shakes her head, moving her hair away from her face.

"What's with the hair?" I say, still chuckling. She laughs and says to me, "My dad always made me keep my hair nice and bound up every time we went out, and this is the first time I've let my hair free in public in years! Ahh… it feels good not having my head getting tugged all the time. Anyway, where do we need to go next?" "Death Mountain, Hyrule's active volcano. Thankfully I've already opened most of the way to the temple, just need to get there." I say. "Ok then. Just let me clean up camp." she says as she starts cleaning up. She first pulls out the blanket and poles from the tent, quickly rolling them up and stuffing them in her pouch. The poles fold into themselves so they can fit. She then grabs the tent cloth and rolls that up, stuffing it into the pouch as well. She kicks a few coals still left from the fire up into the air and takes out a black bag, catching the coals in it. She stuff that into her bag and throws it on her back. "Let's go!" she yells, starting to run toward the (obvious) mountain in the distance. "Want to race me there Link? I'll see if you can catch me hero!" "Hey!" I yell, running after her.

After we get to the mountain and go through the Goron city, we reach the heart of the volcano- Death Mountain Crater. We both walk over the bridge leading to the temple, and hear a small *thunk* behind us. We turn around to see Sheik, the person that I met when I first woke up, and at the start of the forest temple. "Sheik!" I gasp, surprised that he could be here, when I had to have a special tunic to stay in here long, and Michelle had to drink a potion she had from her home. "Link, who is that?" Michelle asks me curiously. "That's Sheik. He's been helping me since I woke up. He give me songs that let me teleport to the temples as I get to them." "That's right, and that's why I'm here now." Sheik says, and then (by what can be told under the wrappings on his face) frowns. "Who Is this?" I quickly say, "This is Michelle. We met in the forest temple and she's been helping me. Rauru said it was ok for her to come along." Hmmm… Shiek says with a sigh.

"Well… It is something that grows over time... a true friendship. A feeling in the heart that becomes stronger over time... The passion of friendship will soon blossom into a righteous power and through it, you will know which way to go... This song is dedicated to the power of the heart...Listen to the Bolero of Fire... "Wait! Michelle says as she flips out her flute. "Would you like to have a trio?" "Alright." Sheik says with another sigh. As we play, an absolutely beautiful yet steady melody echoes throughout the crater. Flute, ocarina, and harp combine and dance in harmony through the air, until the short song comes to an end. "Wow." we all say in unison. "Link... I'll see you again... And you too Michelle." Sheik steps back as she says this, and throws a deku nut onto the ground, making a flash. With that, he is gone. "That was.. interesting." Michelle says as we walk from the bridge. "Yeah." I answer back. Then we both walk into the large empty doorway to our next stop, the Fire Temple.

* * *

**Sorry about the day late upload for this chapter, I had a little trouble getting it to flow right. If I really start to run out of ideas, I won't quit this fic. In all likelyhood I'll make it every-other-day uploads. But hopefully that won't have to happen.**

**-Sonicman64**


	7. Temple of Flames

**Hey everyone, sorry about the late upload of this one, I had a little writer's block and school started again (I uploaded the rest of the parts during my wither break) but I'm pretty proud of this one. I can't wait for the next one either, because something big will happen in that chapter, along with the *GASP* Water Temple! **

/Means thoughts in a character's mind/

Chapter 7 - The Fire Dragon

-Link's POV-

Michelle and I walk through the boss door, getting hit by a wall of hot air as it opens. I thought the rest of the dungeon was hot, but this is a furnace! I see a rounded square made of rock jutting out of a lava moat that surrounds the edge of the room. Holes fill with lava dot the square. When we walk onto the square the boss door closes and something rises out of one of the holes; the evil dragon, Volvagia! The snake-like beast slowly flies out and starts spitting fire at us. Michelle takes out her bow and strings an arrow, making slight movements to lock on to the dragon's head. It flies into another hole and disappears for a few seconds.

The dragon then quickly launches out of a hole nearest Michelle, knocking her off. "Michelle!" I scream, running toward where she was knocked off. I sigh with relief when I see her fingers gripping onto the sides.

-Michelle's POV-

I'm gripping on to the rock, dangling above the lava, my mind racing. /Oh Goddess, I hope I don't fall./ A jet of air puffs up and blows off something I hold dear- My glasses! They tumble off my face and straight into the lava. I gasp a little and let go. I scream as I fall to what seems to be my death. Thankfully, Link grabs my hand just in time and pulls me up onto the stone platform. "You okay?" he says to me with a worried look. "I'm fine, but I lost my glasses…" I say, waving my arms toward Link, and grabbing his face. "Is this you?" I ask confusedly. "Yes, and please stop grabbing my face!" He says, pushing my arms away. "Please just start shooting at the dragon, we have to stop it!" "Okay!" I yell happily, and string an arrow on my bow, pulling the string taut. I shoot and miss the dragon entirely, barely scraping Link's head as he takes a swing at the dragon with his hammer. "Hey!" he yells, clutching his hat to his head.

"Hey, I'm shooting blind here!" I yell back. He runs over to me and says, "Could you give me a boost?" I look at him confused, and he says "Just throw me towards it!" I cup my hands and he puts his foot in them. I lift up and he uses that as a boost, jumping up and slamming his hammer into the dragon's head. The dragon then started exploding in segments from the tail up, each segment turning into bone. Each bone disintegrates in blue fire as it hit's the ground. A new Heart Container appears for both of us and we pick them up. I again feel that comforting warm light I felt at the Forest Temple, and I feel a little stronger. My vision fades to white once again as I step into the blue light leading to the Chamber of the Sages.


	8. The Fire Dragon

**Hey everyone, sorry about the late upload of this one, I had a little writer's block and school started again (I uploaded the rest of the parts during my wither break) but I'm pretty proud of this one. I can't wait for the next one either, because something big will happen in that chapter, along with the *GASP* Water Temple! **

/Means thoughts in a character's mind/

Chapter 7 - The Fire Dragon

-Link's POV-

Michelle and I walk through the boss door, getting hit by a wall of hot air as it opens. I thought the rest of the dungeon was hot, but this is a furnace! I see a rounded square made of rock jutting out of a lava moat that surrounds the edge of the room. Holes fill with lava dot the square. When we walk onto the square the boss door closes and something rises out of one of the holes; the evil dragon, Volvagia! The snake-like beast slowly flies out and starts spitting fire at us. Michelle takes out her bow and strings an arrow, making slight movements to lock on to the dragon's head. It flies into another hole and disappears for a few seconds.

The dragon then quickly launches out of a hole nearest Michelle, knocking her off. "Michelle!" I scream, running toward where she was knocked off. I sigh with relief when I see her fingers gripping onto the sides.

-Michelle's POV-

I'm gripping on to the rock, dangling above the lava, my mind racing. /Oh Goddess, I hope I don't fall./ A jet of air puffs up and blows off something I hold dear- My glasses! They tumble off my face and straight into the lava. I gasp a little and let go. I scream as I fall to what seems to be my death. Thankfully, Link grabs my hand just in time and pulls me up onto the stone platform. "You okay?" he says to me with a worried look. "I'm fine, but I lost my glasses…" I say, waving my arms toward Link, and grabbing his face. "Is this you?" I ask confusedly. "Yes, and please stop grabbing my face!" He says, pushing my arms away. "Please just start shooting at the dragon, we have to stop it!" "Okay!" I yell happily, and string an arrow on my bow, pulling the string taut. I shoot and miss the dragon entirely, barely scraping Link's head as he takes a swing at the dragon with his hammer. "Hey!" he yells, clutching his hat to his head.

"Hey, I'm shooting blind here!" I yell back. He runs over to me and says, "Could you give me a boost?" I look at him confused, and he says "Just throw me towards it!" I cup my hands and he puts his foot in them. I lift up and he uses that as a boost, jumping up and slamming his hammer into the dragon's head. The dragon then started exploding in segments from the tail up, each segment turning into bone. Each bone disintegrates in blue fire as it hit's the ground. A new Heart Container appears for both of us and we pick them up. I again feel that comforting warm light I felt at the Forest Temple, and I feel a little stronger. My vision fades to white once again as I step into the blue light leading to the Chamber of the Sages.


	9. The Running River

**Dear readers, I'm going to go straight out here and say that I'm most definitely not quitting on this story. I'm just having a little trouble writing these chapters. Also, I've decided to go back and re-write the Fire Temple chapter at some point, I did terribly on that one. Anyway, enjoy! Also, soon I'm going to start a side fic based on Terraria to help me with my writer's block. Make sure to check for that soon!**

**-Sonicman64**

Chapter 8 -The Running River-

-Michelle's POV-

Once again my vision fades from a blinding white to the gentle blue of the Chamber of the Sages and my crystal floats down onto the platform. Once again I hear Link talking to the sages. Last time it was Saria, this time Darunia. "I'm sorry brother, but I have to stay here. Even though I can't smash monsters with you, I can give you my strength. Take this." Link takes a red medal from Darunia's hands and holds it up high. He shakes Darunia's hand as he looks over to me. This entire scene is pretty blurry to me, and I stumble a little trying to meet him. Darunia says in his booming voice, "So you're the person that's been helping my sworn brother aren't you?" He makes a hearty laugh and says, "I like your grit! Not a lot of people can make it through the Fire Temple, even Gorons!" He looks at me a little longer and sees me stumble around and then says "Are you ok? You look like you got hit on the head by a boulder!" I say on the verge of falling over from a combination of no-glasses dizziness and previous heat exhaustion getting to me with the wearing off of the potion, "I'm fine, I just lost my glasses and my fire-protection potion is wearing off. Would anyone happen to have a glass of water or some spare glasses?" I say with a crooked smile before falling over on my stomach with an *oof!*

Darunia frowns a little and says, "I'm pretty sure none of us sages here now need glasses and the sage of water hasn't been awakened yet… So I think your best bet is going to Kikaro villiage for the glasses or lake Hylia for the water, since that's where the next temple is. Anyway, I think you two have to go now. See you brother!" "Thanks Darunia!" I shout as a crystal envelops both me and Link, carrying us out of the temple. We land safely on the ground in Hyrule Field outside the place Link called Kikaro Village. I look up to Death Mountain and I see the fog drifting from it's summit slowly fade and the mountain stops erupting. Then I realize that I hadn't taken note of the fact that the mountain had been erupting at all. The sickening fog that had been clouding the air in the sky of Hyrule Field fades along with the smoke, all except of a tinge in the sky around Ganondorf's tower. "Beautiful…" I gasp as I see the sun glow in all it's glory. Link pipes up and says "This is how this field looked before Ganondorf took over. I can remember running around before I took out the master sword. Killing small monsters, all on my quest that Zelda gave me. It was a simpler time… But no more memories. We have to beat Ganondorf!"

I stop him before he runs off to the field and say "But first we have to Zora's Domain like you said, remember?" I then grab my bag and shake my hand around a little inside it, and pull out a new set of glasses that are the same as my old ones except for rubies adorning the ends. "These are the glasses I normally use for formal occasions, but they'll have to do for now." I also run down to the small stream near the village and get out a flask. I then grab some water in the flask and gulp it down. "Ahhhh…. I needed that. I was still dizzy and dehydrated from the heat of the Fire Temple. Well? Let's Get going!" Link eagerly complies and says "Race ya to Zora's Domain!" "Hey! Wait for me!" He yells, running after me.

After a long race up Zora's river, I run up and jump onto the Triforce symbol I front of the entrance to Zora's Domain. "I win!" I say jumping up and down. "How did you beat me!? This is only your first time through! It took me 20 minutes to get through here the first time!" "Don't worry about it! Anyways, that was fun! Could you open the way for us?" "Sure, but only if you tell me how you even knew how to get here!" He starts sarcastically but ends in a laugh. "I looked at your map while you were asleep, silly!" "Oh." He says, slapping is forehead. He then pulls out his ocarina and plays a song, and the waterfall blocking us out of Zora's Domain parts, allowing us access.


	10. The Ice Maze

Chapter 9 -The Icy Cavern-

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I had a free week off of school and I SO wanted to, but I got sick and had to stay in bed until Saturday… *pouts* *In the distance* And all I wanted to do this week was write and blah blah blah… *trails off***

Recommended Music Track (been wanting to do this for a while) Legend of Zelda The Minish Cap: Temple of Droplets

* * *

-Michelle's POV-

"Oh. My. Goddess…." I force from my lips as I see the appalling scene before me. Link had said that Zora's Domain was a beautiful cave filled with waterfalls, not an icy wasteland! Link simply stares in shock. We slowly move along the path to the throne room, our breath fogging and collecting on the walls. When we get to the top we see the Zora King frozen in a shell of red ice. "I guess he's frozen like everything else.. Where should we go now? …..Aaah!" I jump up as something surprisingly cold touches my foot. So cold it burns… I look down to see a blue flame skirting along the ground! "Woah! A blue flame? How does that even exist?" Link gives me a quick look and says flatly "It's magic. Plain and simple. Magic. Now if I take this…" He takes the fire in a bottle and quickly dumps it on the Zora king. The red ice covering him dissipates leaving him free. "Ugggh… who… Link! Link it's you!" He then starts talking to Link about old days and his daughter and how "I wanted her to get married and now she's missing and…." I mostly tune him out. I walk out of the room and after about 5 minutes link walks out with an exasperated look on his face and something blue in his arms. "Boy can he ramble on. He says we need to go to the ice cavern for an ancient Zora relic. He Just gave me this…" He says, unfolding the blue lump in his arms. He unravels it to reveal a blue tunic, the same size as his old one. "With this I'll be able to breathe underwater so we can go to the Water Temple. But first we need that relic, or at least he said."

After a few jumps and Link hilariously sliding into the water, we make it to the ice cavern behind Zora's Domain. Air much colder than in the domain hits me when I step in. A maze of ice ahead of us… We trudge on. "It's so cold… and the door is locked. Maybe pushing these blocks of ice around will help?" Link pushes a huge block of ice into a hole and the door opens with a satisfying *THUNK* and we walk through. This continues for a few rooms and we enter a small room with a pool of water and a large chest. Link walks forward and opens the chest, pulling out two sturdy-looking boots covered with metal. "Iron Boots!? How am I supposed to use boots that are too heavy to walk in! Zora relic my foot!" "Calm down. You can use them to weigh yourself down underwater. They're not useless. Think a little harder next time." He gives me a glare and starts to walk toward the door. Suddenly Sheik drops down from the ceiling!

"Whoah! Sheik!" Link says in a startled manner. "Hi Sheik!" I say in my usual cheeriness. "Hello everyone." Sheik says in a quiet voice. "We meet again, Link... If you came here to meet the Zoras, you wasted your time... This is all there is... With one exception, the Zoras are all now sealed under this thick ice sheet... I managed to rescue the Zora princess from under the ice, but... she left to head for the Water Temple... This ice is created by an evil curse... The monster in the Water Temple is the source of the curse. Unless you shut off the source, this ice will never melt... If you have courage enough to confront the danger and save the Zoras, I will teach you the melody that leads to the temple. Time passes, people move... Like a river's flow, it never ends... A childish mind will turn to noble ambition... Young love will become deep affection... The clear water's surface reflects growth... Now listen to the Serenade of Water to reflect upon yourself... " We play a short trio in the vein of last time, but much more quiet and gentle. The song concludes and as we warp we hear sheik say as he disappears "Link... Michelle… I'll see you again... With this everything cuts away as we warp to the next temple.

* * *

Sorry if this chapter leaves a bit to be desired, being sick for a week straight made me lose the original inspiration for this chapter. I think the next one will be better though, since I'm going to finally be doing my favorite scene from the game! *Smiles intently*

Also, I'd like to make a big shoutout to starlightangel823! Her Ib fic The Blue and The Red is really good, and I've given her a few ideas, along with getting some myself from her. I seriously recommend looking at the story, I've had a lot of fun reading it so far.


	11. Reflection of a Hero

Chapter 10 -Reflection of a Hero-

* * *

-Michelle's POV-

Link and I find ourselves on top of a triforce symbol next to a giant dead tree. I look over to Link and I see him with a terrified look. He barely whispers "Lake Hylia… It's… It's… Gone…" "Gone? What do you mean gone!?" "It's all dried up Michelle! All except for that small pool down there!" I gaze around the dried expanse before me and my mouth hangs agape in shock. After a few moments I momentarily regain my composure and scream. "GANONDORF! Why would you do this! This lake must have been beautiful, and now everything that lived in it is dead! Link, we have to fix this. One problem though… I have no idea how I'm going to get inside." Link thinks for a few moments and says "Don't you have some special potion or something in there to help you?" "Well, my dad did say that he packed stuff that could help me in every situation… Let me look." I then go rummaging in my pack, pulling out books, potions, weapons, charms, and other sorts of various adventure items. I eventually pull out two silver earrings adorned with blue sapphires. On a small string holding them together is a note reading "For my dear Michelle. Use when water blocks your path. -Dad" "You always pull through for me dad…" Link looks at me for a few seconds and says "How do you keep all of your stuff in a small backpack like that?" I give him a glare and say "I'll tell you when you explain how you can hold three tunics, two swords and like fifty items with no pouch to speak of." He makes a small chuckle and dives into the lake.

* * *

-ONE HOUR LATER-

Link and I walk into the main room once again after an hour of wandering. "This place is a maze… How many times have we gone in circles!" "I don't know Michelle, but at least we have the key for that room there." We both walk into a door in the main room, which closes behind us with iron bars. A terrible feeling of despair hangs around us. The room is an endless expanse of ankle-deep water in a light green fog, only broken by a small island topped by a dead tree. We walk across the expanse to see a small building, it's doors barred as well. I search past the building to realize that there are invisible walls along the expanse. We walk back to the tree and suddenly a cage rises up out of the ground around me!

-Link's POV-

"Michelle!" I gasp as I see the cage rise around her. I then hear a faint whisper in my ear. "Seven years… Seven years I've been trapped here…" "What?" I say, jumping back in fright. Then a dark shadowy version of me materializes from the floor. It proceeds to whisper "I have been trapped here for the last seven years awaiting you, Hero of Time… The Sorcerer King created me from your shadow and then cast me here… In hopes of defeating you when you would one day come here. I have been driven to insanity and back waiting for you… And my only chance at escape lies in your defeat. I'm sorry hero, but I can't let you win, and neither of us will escape until one of us is defeated. He then turns to look at Michelle with glowing red eyes. "I'm sorry for you as well miss, but this battle is between him and me. I can't let you interfere."

He then lunges at me with his sword, which I block with a counter-swing. I strike back a few times but he matches my every move. I try to use a side slash but he dodges with a jump and lands on top of my sword. I scream and try to swing him off, but he back flips off before I can. After a few more strokes I hit him, and he falls through the water, seemingly to oblivion. I sigh with relief and drop my guard. I immediately tense up when I feel something grab my sword hand. "Bad choice, dropping your guard hero. And now this…" He says, tossing my sword and locking it in the dead tree at the center of the room. "Is your defeat." He then brings me into a lock. I stammer "What are you going to do to me!?" He makes a sly chuckle and says "Don't you know hero? Disarmament is technically a defeat. I win. I'm finally free of this wretched place."

With this the fog around the room begins to clear, and the tree disappears. The cage surrounding Michelle dissipates, and the Master Sword hits the ground with a resounding clank. Slowly the shadows surrounding the figure dissipate, and reveal a mirror image of link with a black tunic, black hair, pale skin, and red eyes. He makes a large laugh and says "Alas, My curse is broken! The darkness is gone! And now… I can finally have revenge on the one who trapped me here!" He makes another laugh and says "I'm sorry I was hostile before, The curse did not allow me to show my true intentions. I never hate you hero, I only hated the Sorcerer King. I have seen glimpses of the Hyrule before his reign… It was a beautiful place. A place I hope to bring back with his defeat." Michelle makes a small whimper and runs over to The figure wailing and embraces him in a hug. "You poor thing! Ganondorf is such a terrible man! I'm running out of space to put all of his horrible deeds on my list!" She looks over to me and says "If it's ok with both of you… Would you travel with us? We're out to get Ganondorf too, so we can help you get your revenge!" I make a sly smile and nod. The figure says "Very well, I was hoping you would say that… But you should know the name I have created for myself. Please, call me Dark."

We both nod and say "Ok Dark!" Michelle makes a wide grin and says "This is going to be great! Another companion for you Link! I just hope the Sages approve…" With this the door at the far end of the room is unlocked, and we all step through, a trio.

* * *

**Hey everyone! I hope you all like this chapter, this fight is my personal favorite moment in this game! I'm not going to say I don't hate the water temple, but I would play through it to get to this fight over and over again. I also hope you like my interpretation of Dark Link, I'm proud of it. Also, I'm sorry about how long it took to get this chappie out, I was working on my new fic, Darkened Portrait, along with some other matters like my Eagle Scout Court of Honor. Anyway, Adieu! -Sonicman64**


	12. Morpha

Music listened to while writing this chapter: How it Started (Sonic and the Secret Rings)

* * *

Chapter 12 -Morpha-

-Dark's POV-

_I led the heroes very quickly and easily through the rest of the dungeon. I had had seven years to explore it magically, and knew it like the back of my hand. We were quiet for the majority of the place, but as we neared the end Michelle spoke to me._

"How do you know his place so well?" Michelle asks me. "I had the time and the patience to slowly map out every inch of this place in my head. I used a few powerful magic spells to telepathically explore." "Well… I guess that works. Where are we going next?" I stay silent until we run up the ramp leading to the boss door. "Here." Michelle hangs her head and says "Oh. We were this close… Heh he." I stick in the Boss Key and turn it, making the lock fall to the floor with a clank. I walk in first, the others fallowing behind me.

We enter a room with a pool of strange-looking water in the center, four pillars sticking out of it. The bottom of the walls are lined with large spikes. We step forward and the door slams behind us with a resounding thud. Link speaks up saying "Water? We went through all that and all we get is a room full of funky WATER!?" I make a small sigh and say "If I'm right, Ruto will say something right… about…" With that Ruto's voice resounds telepathically in our minds, saying "Look out! That isn't normal water over there!"

Suddenly I see a medium-sized orange ball swimming quickly through the water. It starts to rise, carrying some of the water up with it. This creates a large tentacle of water formed around it. "What… is that!?" Michelle says, her mouth agape. I ready my sword and say "Morpha. Master of this temple, it has complete control over water. Ganondorf put it in charge to stop us from stopping his curse on the temple. If we can beat it, the water will return to the lake. Let's do this."

Michelle and the hero start off by shooting arrows and throwing bombs, and then the hero tries to jump in and slash the core. The water bends, wrapping around him and waves him around. "WHOOOaaaaOOOAAAOOOOOAAA" He screams and the monster throws him into the wall. "Aaaaah - oof!" I sigh and say "I thought you'd be more competent than this, hero… Let me handle this." I take out my dark version of the Longshot and shoot it at the core, pulling myself towards it. In mid air I point my sword at it, impaling it on my sword and then slamming it into the spikes on the wall. The core shakes and explodes.

After the destruction of the core the water in the center f the room rises up into the ceiling and disappears. In the now-empty pool, three heart containers appear surrounding a blue circle of light. All of us take one., and I step into the light. As the crystal forms around me I scream saying "NO! I'm a creature of darkness! I shouldn't…." as the light covers my vision_._


End file.
